


Can You Hold Me?

by A_Light_In_The_Dark_Wood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Nekoma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Light_In_The_Dark_Wood/pseuds/A_Light_In_The_Dark_Wood
Summary: "The way the ball falls delicately into my cupped hands, awaiting my guidance and instructions on its path. The way my eyes are completely pinned to its directory as it glides through the air into Hinata's already prepared strike. Hinata's face as he grins at the successful toss I'd given him. Hinata's blissful expression as the ball hammers off of his tiny hands. Hinata's body morphing upwards to fly where needed to get us the point. Hinata."(Kageyama isn't very good at feelings, yet is simultaneously head over heels for Hinata. That's it. That's the plot.)(P.S. Daichi and Suga are love coaches at this point.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 10





	Can You Hold Me?

He was really starting to piss me off. 

You'd think he wants me to hit him if his constant taunts and pouts were anything to go by. The way he whines and moans when I don't give him a toss; teasing that I, ME, cannot keep up with HIM?! It's ridiculous. We were playing a three v three match: me, Hinata and Sawamura verses Sugawara, Azumane and Nishinoya. We would be completely annihilating them, wiping this pristine floor with their asses, if Hinata could simply follow my signals instead of going off on his own, hoping I oblige; we were still winning, just not by as much as I'd like. 

The game went on in a flurry of spikes and digs- scores being raised every few tries. I've always loved this feeling. Although the adrenaline and stakes arguably raise the pressure and intensity in a real match, occasionally the best of times are found in these silly practice games- against the players you know best. No stakes, other than maybe your pride. Conveniently, just the same free, brilliantly exhausted sensation without the fear of the end. The way the ball falls delicately into my cupped hands, awaiting my guidance and instructions on its path. The way my eyes are completely pinned to its directory as it glides through the air into Hinata's already prepared strike. Hinata's face as he grins at the successful toss I'd given him. Hinata's blissful expression as the ball hammers off of his tiny hands. Hinata's body morphing upwards to fly where needed to get us the point. Hinata.

That singular moment of distraction in my own mind almost made me oblivious to the quick attack Azumane was batting onto our court. 

"Mine!" I announced while reaching to dig the ball before it hit the ground. My fingers stretched impossibly. I can reach. I flatten my palm, hoping for maybe a pancake tactic. If they score this, then they're at their match point. My hand stutters against the floor, the sweat on my palms making the glide less possible but not nearly impossible. It can still be saved. The ball enters my sight, heading directly for the back of my flattened hand. However, in that exact millisecond of the balls trajectory being spot on, another hand flatters into mine; followed, of course by a blurry shape of orange. Hinata.

I attempt still to keep my hand in its place, allowing it to await the fall of the volleyball, but Hinata's body is still sliding forward along the polished floor. Until eventually his shoulder begins to climb across my knuckles- so not only did he reach for MY ball, but he also hadn’t even got the positioning or direction correct. 

"Hinata you moron!" I bellow, my peripheral vision cutting out exactly after watching the ball collide with the flooring right where my hand had left its shimmer of sweat against the beige gym floor. My line of sight now focused on Hinata, and Hinata only; observing him as the realisation dawns on his face. 

"Damn it!" He grapples to stand back up, looking apologetic at who I assume to be Sawamura, my eyes are still trained on the shorty. He looked back at me. "I got too into the game again, I kinda uh phased out your shout and just went for it."

I join him in standing, my scowl now connecting to his widened puppy eyes that focus back on me, apology leaving them and intensity increasing. He's challenging me to scold him. 

"You can't just "phase me out" stupid! You cost us this whole game." I make a show of scoffing at him and crossing my arms. He gets closer.

"You kept doing setter dumps, and funnily enough I actually wanted to be a part of this game Kageyama," he mutters in that way of his where I was supposed to hear extremely clearly, yet still comprehend the vibe that he's mumbling, and thus doesn't care for my attention to his words. 

"Guys it's-"

"I was trying to win for the team not selfishly hogging the ball! If I thought you were convenient to use then I used you." Something in that sentence of mine really riled him up. Good.

He grabbed the front of my top, combining the sweat of his palms with the perspiration sticking to my clothing. He was so close. I felt my cheeks begin to heat- with anger of course. I chose to utilise our current proximity and learnt my body in closer, while keeping my chin raised so I could look even more down on him than usual.

"I understand in real matches, but this should be practice for all of us you ca-" He shouts repetitively for a few minutes. I finally take my eyes off his flaming pupils and glance at the others; everyone but Sugawara and Yachi had dispersed and began to just converse with one another, completely ignoring me and Hinata. 

I skimmed the group sitting with their water bottles in a huddle off to the left, wondering why both our coach and captain had bailed and decided to let us carry on. Usually someone would have stopped us by now and Hinata's getting closer the longer he rants. I met Sawamura's eyes and he just... smiled? Smiled, with an eyebrow raised may I add. The hell is up with him. 

I turned back to Hinata and reached to grab his arm in order to unclasp it from my uniform, however this action caused him to flinch, thinking I was planning on more than simply getting him off me. But of course, as fate would have it, the idiot collided his front foot with my own that I had stretched for balance; thus tripping himself over, relentlessly tightening his grip on my neckline, whether for balance or payback I'm unsure. In the end I was yanked down with him.

Pain fluttered around my knee cap as it collided awkwardly against the gym floor, a shiver crawling up my spine as the breeze, caused by speed of the fall, gushed up my previously hot spine, cooling the hot beads of sweat. As I fell on top of the shorter, his fist pressed hard against my breastbone, any higher and I'd probably die without the airflow he'd have managed to cut off. 

Yet very soon all that pain had disappeared. 

I raised my head to witness the tight shut eyes of Hinata; his hair jostled and a devastatingly alluring mess as it poked at his face from all angles. I stared further as his eyelids separated, revealing his glassy eyes- the fall must have hurt him too, as well as the weight of my own, much larger, body colliding on top of his. On top off. I was on top of Hinata. 

Shit. Oh my god. Okay, thoughts okay.

Get off. 

No, stay.

A squeal cuts through the muddle of thoughts I hazily attempted to organise. 

Yachi. Oh, she looks frightened. Oh right yeah me and Hinata were arguing; she thinks I'm going to try to kill him, not that he's about to kill me simply by being under me. 

Why isn't he speaking? Is he genuinely hurt?

"Are you okay?" Shit no I'm supposed to be mad at him. "I don't care if you are, I'm.. I'm in the right." I get up and walk over to Sugawara, snatching his water bottle from him and taking a long gulp. Heart and knee both pulsing for opposing reasons; or maybe not. I guess they both are in unnecessary pain. I repress the urge to turn back and glance at Hinata.

"Have you both dealt with your extreme tension now?" Suga says a bit too light heartedly for someone who just witnessed a fight that could've greatly escalated- one I would have won of course. 

"He's been getting on my nerves today."

"Suga isn't on about the type of tension that makes you annoyed Kageyama," the captain interjects from behind me, head leaning over my shoulder to mumble the words into my ear. 

"Huh?" What does that even mean? 

"Oh ignore him, he's not sticking to the plan that's all," Suga chides(?) while sending Sawamura a meaningful thin-eyed glance. 

Maybe it’s not just Hinata, everyone seems to be in a 'let’s irritate Kageyama' mood today.


End file.
